i never told you
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Haruhi is a tutoring Ritsu kasanoda and Seichiro Fuyu (o.c.) she got stressed and sick, the boys of host club realized their feelings for Haruhi, mainly it's Tamaki, Mori, Kyouya, and Hikaru... meanwhile Kaoro and Honey-senpai cheers and supports them. so who will Haruhi choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I NEVER TOLD YOU**

Pumpkin-san: this is my first Ouran fan fic coz I've written 9 ongoing fanfics of fairytail. I hope you read it

**EPISODE 1: HARUHI IS SICK**

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm tired and stressed I've been tutoring Seichiro Fuyu a middle school student (a boy*) and kasanoda Ritsu apparently his whole family already know that I'm a girl (she's going on his place in a girls clothing and both of them I'm teaching them Mathemathics…*)

Kasanoda also told me to call him by Ritsu and his whole subordinates keep calling me ane-san… and it's weird, because ritsu and I are best friends, and how we became best friends? It's because he ask me, and when I agreed his subordinates congratulate him and there was a celebration because of it…

Now it's time for the host club activities and I'm designated again with these three ladies again.

Ugh I feel dizzy and today we are cosplaying as a ninja…

"fujioka-san are you fine?"

"haruhi-kun you're sweating a lot"

"I'm fine… don't worry…"

"but you don't look fine.."

Suddenly hani-senpai, and mori –senpai went to our table

"Haru-chan! Are you alright?"

"…. Yes hani-senpai! Don't worry."

I stood up suddenly I lose my balance and when I'm about to fall Mori-senpai caught me.

"thanks _cough* _m-ori sen-pai.." as I weakly said suddenly it all went black.. the last thing I heard is the girls screamed and said my name in a worried tone, as well as the host club members…

**Mori's POV**

it's been bothering me… this day Haruhi acts a bit weird.. she's sick maybe she got a flu because this past few days I noticed that she's quite stressed out, mitskuni ask her if she's fine but then she denied as she stood up I noticed that she was about to faint.. and I'm right, before she fell I caught her…

Mitskuni ask me if I can carry her to the infirmary and I nodded, even he didn't ask me I'll carry her coz I wanted too and I'm happy about it… I'm quite honoured that I will be the one to carry her, not hikaru or kaoru, or even tamaki… but I swear I saw Kyouya glare at me.

Now I'm about to carry my little sister… yeah what's wrong with that setting, tamaki always fuss about their daddy and daughter bonding… so what's wrong of a big brother taking care of his little sister, am I right?

**Hikaru's POV**

I'm worried haruhi got sick, but I felt someone stab my heart when Mori senpai carried her… I want to carry her too..

"are alright Hikaru?" as Kaoru ask me as he tap my shoulder I just look at him and nodded

"is fujioka-san alright? I'm worried…." As one of the ladies said to each other, suddenly Kyouya senpai stood up from his chair and puts down that suspicious notebook and close his laptop

"let's make Haruhi-kun a get well soon letter!" as one of the girls said

"I think flowers are more suited!" the other girls suggested

"no fruits it should be fruits!" as one of the ladies argued back now they are arguing on what will they bring to her…

"excuse me but ladies we need to close the host club now…" as Kyouya-sanpai said and everyone agreed

"can we visit fujioka-san?" as one of the girls said

"I think you cannot, we don't want you ladies gets his flu…"

"Takashi let's bring Haru-chan to the room now…"

"un.." as he nodded then he looked at haruhi, that rare sincere look from Mori-senpai

"daddy is worried… my beloved daughter….mommy what should I do?"

"mommy?"

"position wise I think he's referring to me…"

**At the infirmary room**

**30 minutes later**

**Tamaki's POV**

Oh my beloved daughter got sick, what should I do!? but then Mori senpai carried her… why?! just why?! my daughter got sick, what if? No!

"Kyoya… what happened to my dear haruhi?"

"as far as you can see, she got a flu due to stress."

"un…" Mori nodded

"but why?" as the twins said in unison

"apparently she's been tutoring Kasanoda Ritsu and a boy named Seichiro Fuyu both of them are not so good on mathematics, and History.. I guess so.." as Kyouya said while looking at Haruhi

"how did you know about it?" as the twins said… yeah it's bothering me, why did he know all about those information about my beloved daughter…

"I got my it from my sources" he smirked at us

"cough* cough* ugh oh why am I here?" as Haruhi asked us

"you got a flu… you should rest, we will be taking you home, it also seems we can't call Ranka." As kyouya said to her

"un" as Mori grunted and nodded his head

"don't worry Haru-chan, we will take care of you!"

"don't call him, he's on a staff trip, he's been busy and stressed this days, I don't want to bother him, I'll be alright tomorrow, I guess…. I just want to go home and don't make me go and check on a clinic or to the hospital… this is just a simple fever" as she said

She stood up in the bed but then she loose her balance and almost fell, but before I her father caught her kyouya grabbed her so she wont fall.

**Kyouya's POV**

As she stood up her bed I noticed that she isn't in her best state, but then when she was about to fall I noticed that other guys are about to catch her, just then I grabbed her, and I noticed that she's still burning up and her fever is still high.

"tamaki carry my things and prepare the car." As I order him, which surprisingly he followed. Then I carried Haruhi and I never expect that she was this light… she was panting and her face is red, also she was sweating and her hands are quite sweaty and cold… Mori looked at me like he was about to say something but I ignored it, Hikaru was annoyed and glaring at me but Kaoru is calm but I felt that he is quite tense, tamaki is panicking and Hani is carrying Haruhi's stuff.

**Time skip**

Inside Haruhi's Room

AUTHOR'S POV

As the twins settled and fixed her bed, Kyouya lay her down, and everyone noticed that she needed to change her clothes, she sat up on her bed and began to unbutton her shirt but it seems that she can't, she's too weak to change her clothes right now and they want to help her as everyone thought of it.

"Haru-chan do you want us to help you?" as Hani-senpai/honey-senpai said to her… suddenly she just nodded

"she's not thinking right anymore!" as they all thought of it as they look at Haruhi…

The boys walked to the living room and began to think of a plan..

…. Awkward silence….

"ok daddy will help his beloved daughter on changing her clothes…" Tamaki said as he sparkle… suddenly he gained a hit in the head from Kyouya

"tono! We also want too! But if we changed her clothes it also means we are about to see her body coz we also need to give her a sponge bath!" as the twins said in unison.

As the mention of the sponge bath everyone froze in their place...

"sponge bath?" as they all said

"Haru-chan needs a sponge bath then change her clothes, now who will be the one doing it?" as Hani/honey-senpai said gleefully

"WHO?" as they all said again but one thing cross across Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kyouya's mind is that they want to do it. Honey and Kaoru looked at each other suddenly Honey whispered something on Kaoru's ear, which made him grin and both of the two emit an evil aura which caught the attention of everyone.

"Honey and I think of a better solution!"

"we are having a draw lots and whoever wins will give her a sponge bath and the other one will change her clothes! But they need to be blind folded!" as Honey said sweetly to them.

.

.

.

After Kaoru wrote the sponge bath and change clothes in a separate paper he folded it and mixes it to a bunch of paper that was folded inside a wooden box.

"Honey-senpai and I will be the referee and Guard! So there will be no foul" as he exclaimed and grinning while holding the wooden box

"now pick a piece of paper in it! If someone violated Haru-chan I will punish you" as Honey-senpai sweetly smiled while emitting a threatening aura

Just then the rest of the boys picked a paper.

"Kaoru why are doing this?"

"who knows, Hikaru!" as Kaoru evilly grinned at his twin

"Now open your papers, gentlemen!" as Honey-senpai exclaimed

The four guys just nodded and nervously opened the paper.

"BAKA!" as Tamaki and Hikaru read on the paper that they picked

Meanwhile the Mori and Kyouya was just frozen in their place, and both of them sweated a lot.

And now everyone got their attention

"oh Takashi got the sponge bath and Kyouya will took Hauruhi's clothes and dress her up too!"as Honey happily said to them suddenly they heard Haruhi cough then Kaoru gave them both a blind fold…

Tamaki and Hikaru protested but Honey gave them a death glare.

**INSIDE HARUHI'S BED ROOM**

**MORI'SPOV**

Mitskuni gave me a bucket of water and a towel for the sponge bath as well as the blindfold… I looked at Haruhi who is sleeping and she didn't look alright, just then Kyouya walked towards beside her bed and look at her as he removed his eye glasses, I also went towards her and noticed that Haruhi is panting and her breathing is kind of heavy…

"I'm about to undress her, Mori-senpai please put your blindfold" as he said with a stern voice and stoic face

"then put yours too." As I said to him.

There was an awkward silence when we look at each other… no we are more like glaring at each other but it was cut off by Haruhi's cough again… then we put our blindfold. Then I heard that Kyouya is trying his best at unbuttoning her shirt coz he didn't see a thing I also heard him gulp. This is really irritating I'm feeling a bit excited for some reason…

**KYOUYA'SPOV**

Damn I can't see a damn thing… but what irritates me more is that Mori-senpai will be the one who gave haruhi a sponge bath and it means that he will be the one who can touch some various places of her body. But damn it I'm getting excited as I strip her, tsk damn it. Just then I heard Mori-senpai

"tsk" I heard him said that in an irritated tone.

I should be the one saying it.

Then I removed her shirt after unbuttoning it. The next was her undergarments it was the strapless shirt one, I got a little nervous about it coz when I touched her skin it was smooth and soft, I gulped on what I felt.

The next was her pants, damn it, I should freaking calm down… as I removed it I felt her legs were also smooth and slender and soft… damn it was torture for me.

"are you finished?" as he asked me

"yes." As I just simple said to him then rest my back at the wall near her bed… and listen to his every move I even heard him grunt, tsk… maybe he cant hold back any longer too. He was giving her a sponge bath… damn it

**Meanwhile**

**Outside Haruhi's Bedroom**

"My daughter is being harassed!" as he dramatically wailed

"we don't need to worry, Mori-senpai is there after all."

"I think Takashi is trying his best not to attack Haru-chan after all he liked Haru-chan and I supported him!" as he gleefully said and everyone in that room froze as well as the twins.

"tono! What should we do?! the shadow king is also there!" as the twin panicked

"my daughter is inside the room naked (she's not naked, she's still on her bra and panties coz kyouya didn't want to*) with two wolves! Daddy is worried!"

"ehem* Haru-chan is safe I believe in takashi." Honey said as he smiled while emitting an evil aura behind him.

A few minutes Later

Both of the two wolves* got out of her room, sweating a lot…

"were finished damn it." As kyouya said as he opened the door and removed the blind fold

"…I'll just go out for some air." As Mori said as he also removed the blindfold and puts the things that he used on the sponge bath at the sink.

"I'll go out too…" as kyouya said

"we will now take care of Haru-chan." As Honey senpai sweetly said and the twins and tamaki hurriedly went inside to see Haruhi sleeping in a pink fluffy night gown. (it is the dress when they went to the sea and Kyouya pinned her at the bed*)

**Outside Haruhi's apartment Building**

"Mori-senpai…" as Kyouya said as he walked behind Mori

"… un?" as he turned around and looked at Kyouya

"don't tell me you also liked Haruhi, right?"

"….so?"

….

To be continued

This is my first fan fic of ouran I actually wrote 9 ongoing stories of fairytail.. so yeah hope you like it…


	2. Chapter 2

Inty

Sorry for the late update I was too engross on writing Louis Heartfilia, recently. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ but I am really sorry about the late updates.

I'm using an on – screen keyboard coz my laptop is a wreck.

**EPISODE 2: RIVALRY **

…**.**

"**If somebody never gets enough of you, they will always want more" **

― **Ashly Lorenzana**

…

Haruhi's POV

That time when I got sick I was really thankful to my senpais and the twins for taking good care at me, they told me that the maids were the one who change my clothes but I am not really sure about it, that night they also decided to do a sleep over at my house, which when they woke up resulted into back pain. Anyway now it is all back to normal again

Timeskip

These past few days I felt that something has change especially towards, Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai I caught them looking at me but then they just avert their eyes whenever I caught them. Hikaru and Tamaki were now so clingy to the point that I want to punch them in the face. And lastly Kaoru and Hani-senpai has this smile that was too sweet…

Now I am here at the host club again and the person I am designated today is kasanoda. But I wonder the girls were acting a little too excited today, and they are a lot, I wonder why?

"Ritsu-kun I am really happy that you got an A on your test at mathematics."

"it is because you are a good sensei Haruhi-san." He said to me I ruffled his hair and smile at him.

"by the way could Fuyu-chan tag along he called me earlier, that today I cant tutor him at his house, so for not us to waste time can it be held at your house so I can teach you at the same time." I said to him just then I heard Louder squeals from the girls.

"i-it's alright." He said as his face reddens like his hair… is he sick?

"no daddy wont allow it!" tamaki senpai appeared at my back, he grabbed me and hugged me, damn I cant breathe

"could we come too?" the twins said

"I want to see haru-chan tutoring~, right Takashi~" hani senpai said in Glee, and Mori senpai just nodded and looked at me in the eye as if he was saying can I go too?, I am not a mind reader but his eyes tells me.

I looked around again the girls have hearts on their eyes just then I saw the twins, mori-senpai, hani-senpai and tamaki senpai looking at Kyouya senpai who just sighed and face palmed

"we will all go to Kasanoda's house after this." He said straight away the host look happy and Ritsu-kun was just shocked

"but I didn't invite you guys.." he whispered

.

"I hope you wouldn't mind" Haruhi smiled and ruffled the red head's hair who just shyly nodded and the girls were gone wild and squealed (some were obviously thinking it was a BL scene*) when Haruhi petted Kasanoda's head and nodded in agreement.

…..

**TIMESKIP**

After school Haruhi went home and change into girl's clothes she was accompanied by the host club members who were just too happy to see her in a girls clothes.. then she went to a Fuyu's house…

"haru-nee~ I miss you~" the boy that is about the same height as tamaki as her hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, just then he noticed some unfamiliar guys behind his favorite tutor, and Haruhi noticed it. (but she didn't noticed the ominous aura of Kyouya, Mori, and Hikaru. Tamaki, Hani and Kaoru was just dumb founded and didn't expect that Fuyu looks like this, actually they are expecting a short, innocent looking and sweet middle school boy, but boy they are wrong*)

"fuyu-kun, anyway these guys are my friends. That is Kaoru and Hikaru my classmates, Mori- senpai and Hani-senpai are third years, and Kyouya-senpai and tamaki-senpai are second years, guys this is Seichiro Fuyu a third year middle school student, he is a student athlete… he is a half Japanese, a quarter Italian and a quarter Korean, he is two years younger than me… what else… " she introduced the boy to them.

The boys look at the Fuyu… and noticed that he has the same height as tamaki, toned body, a bit tanned, maybe coz of being an athlete, sharp green eyes, aristocratic nose, a mole under his left eye, short black hair (he has the same hairstyle as haruhi*), 1 left eyebrow piercing, 1 lip piercing, 4 piercings on his left ear and one on his right, and tribal tattoo on his left side of his neck that trailed down to his left arm. He is wearing green rimmed eye-glasses, a white loose graphic sleeveless shirt, a simple black cargo shorts, and a rubber shoes. But what the host club members didn't like is the devilish smirk plastered on his face as he still hugged Haruhi in his arms.

"haruhi-nee, did you know that I got an A on my surprise test today… thanks for reviewing me at history, science and mathematics, my parents were really happy on the results and they want to ask you and ranka-san to eat dinner next time… mom and dad also told me that they really like you, and they want you to stay over to our house and babysit me again like the last time that both of them went on the business trip… you know that I suck at cooking and studying, right." the boy said in glee as he hugged Haruhi more in front of the boys and kissed her head, after that he smirk at the older teens who look pissed off, and he let go of the embrace.

'babysit?' the ouran boys thought in unison still dumbfounded at the news.

"is that so Fuyu-kun then I am glad to know… I will inform my dad about that dinner, and don't worry I will help you to get a scholarship at that school, like you wanted too. You really are a nice boy Fuyu-kun on my stay at your house at that time, though I still remembered that you attempted to cook breakfast for me that it resulted that you almost burn the whole kitchen… by the way did you bring your books? Uhmm Fuyu-kun why do you have a basketball with you?"

"yup I have my books! And about this ball… uhmm I have to practice coz one of the ace of the basketball club challenges me, if I lose I need to help him train the kohai's at practice and if I win they will run around the school in a dress…. So I agreed to it, they are annoying plus my grades are not that great like what you said to me… so.. yeah. So I hope you wouldn't be mad at my decision Haruhi-nee~" He said sheepishly

"is that so then it is ok… I am really glad that you are taking your grades seriously, I will support you.. maybe you can play with the twins as far as I can remember they are good with it."

" oh them? hmmm if you say so~…thank you Haruhi-nee~ I love you~ let's sleep beside each other again like the last time ok?" he said with a puppy dog eyes and haruhi just nodded.

"Haruhi, I thought we are going to kasanoda's house?" Kyouya said to them and they went inside the car… on their way to Kasanoda's house Tamaki decided to strike a conversation to Haruhi's kohai. Fuyu was in between hani (beside him was mori*) and kaoru, next to him was hikaru, haruhi was unfortunately in between kyouya and tamaki

"ne~ seichiro-kun… what sport are you playing?" Tamaki curiously said but then Fuyu frowned

"actually I was on a soccer team but my knee got purposely injured coz our opponents are kind of cheating, so yeah I quit the team then after it was healed the kendo asked me to join.. after I defeated their captain, in a match that if he won I will join them but I obviously won, then after that I was challenge and asked by every captain of their sports club but I always defeated them easily." He said to them bluntly

"oh then what are you playing now? You are a student athlete right?" kaoru asked as he borrowed the ball and when fuyu handed the ball to Kaoru the twin spun the ball in his finger, waiting for the younger boy's answer.

"yeah I am a student athlete, today you can say that I am swimmer, but sometimes the school requested me to compete as a triathlete, I still compete competitively whenever the school requested me, let's just say I am an all-rounder."

"and your academics went down because of it?" hani said to them and he nodded

"then after haruhi tutored you, let's see who is good at basketball, how about an one-on one game?" hikaru said…as looked outside the window

"sure, may the best man win" Fuyu said to him and smirk.

….

At kasanoda's room

After the gang arrived, the boys were kind of taken a back and curious on why they are calling Haruhi 'ane-sama' …

"cassanova-kun your house looks pretty" Tamaki said as he look around like a child

"ritsu-kun, this is Seichiro Fuyu the one that I have been telling you the last time." Haruhi said to him..Fuyu and Ritsu on the other hand were kind of shock.

"I know you!" both of them said in unison

"haruhi by the way why are saying Kanoda's first name?"

"because he is my friend and he asked me too." Haruhi bluntly said to them, and the other's just raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"by the way haruhi-nee if you are wondering why I know this guy… uhmmm how can I say this"

"I saw him having a tattoo and another piercing when I visited on of my subordinates tattoo parlor, and after that uhmmm..."

"it turned into a fight I can still remember Fuyu and you had a bruised when I tutored you."

"but he insulted me!" they both said in unison.

"stop now, let's start this… I made some test for you two, it's just like a review on what you just learned the last few weeks, if you two perfect this test… hmm I have a reward for you " Haruhi said to the two who sat down in the table as she handed some papers to them.

"what should we supposed to do now?" the twins said in unison

"I don't know I am here to tutor them and you guys just tag along." She said to the ouran boys as she clipped her bangs and took off her contacts and slip on her new eyeglasses (it was her father's gift for her and it looks fashionable and cute, the frame of the glasses was pink and the shape suits her face*) which she was glad to use, coz wearing the contacts are a pain in the ass.

Tamaki and the twins plus hani decided to explore Kasanoda's house… while kyouya and Mori played Shogi at the same room where Haruhi is tutoring the two idiots.

…..

Flash back last chapter*

"_Mori-senpai…" Kyouya said as he walked behind Mori_

"… _un?" as he turned around and looked at Kyouya_

"_don't tell me you also liked Haruhi, right?"_

"…_.so?"_

"_what do you mean by 'so?' senpai?"_

"_I just realized that I like her, so is there a problem liking her too?"_

"_what do you mean by too? senpai" Kyouya said as he adjusted his eyeglasses _

"_you like her too, am I right kyouya? Just like Tamaki, and Hikaru." Mori said as he placed his hand on the megane's shoulder_

"_huh?"_

"…_."Mori raised his eyebrow and removed his hand to the megane and went back to Haruhi's room…_

"_I wonder, if it is true?" he told to himself as he decided to went back to Haruhi's room 'so I really do fond her interesting?' he thought to himself…_

Now they are playing shogi… as they play they stole glances at Haruhi who was just oblivious on her surrounding… they didn't like the boy at all when she introduced him to them earlier.

The boy just was just trouble as they thought to themselves… it is not normal for a boy to have piercings and tattoos on middle school, plus they didn't like the smirk, those possessive hugs, kisses on the head and cheek earlier, plus the two was a bit taken a back when they learned that she still babysit that guy who was as tall as tamaki the idiot king… yes he cant cook but he can just ordered some take outs not let their haruhi stayed for the night and sleep beside him… fuyu was still a guy though he was two years younger than Haruhi, his body is as matured as them.

Just then when they heard Haruhi is giggling Mori and kyouya turned around and look at her.

"haru-nee don't laugh at me! I don't know what the hell is this! It is so damn hard!"

"idiot." Kasanoda smirked but then Haruhi flick his forehead and the boy showed tongue to annoy the red head.

"damn guys hahha are you even listening when I am teaching you guys, anyway I gave you another chance and answer this again. Look Fuyu-kun I mean when did Senegal became a part of south east asia? And you ritsu-kun how did you get this solutions… hahaha damn it and look at your Japanese to English translations, this part really made me laugh…"

"I don't know where Senegal is haruhi-nee~ and don't laugh at my Japanese to English translation! It's really embarrassing~" fuyu whined as he hugged their haruhi

"I was just really distracted…." Kasanoda said as he diverted his eyes to haruhi and his face were flushed red from embarrassment

Meanwhile mori and Kyouya

'don't touch haruhi.' And 'distracted, the hell you were just looking at her while taking that test' as they thought to themselves.

But they all just snapped out from their reverie when haruhi stood up

"I'll just go to the bathroom, and fix all that again. Ok?" she said as she leaves the room

Awkward silence~

Now there are an eerie silence lingered around the room but then someone decided to break the silence…

"ehem*senpai's are you jealous?" Fuyu said to them with a taunting and annoying smirk plastered across his handsome face.

"huh?" Mori and Kyouya said in unison and still not liking the attitude of the brat in front of them.

"you like Haruhi-nee right it was so obvious, though Haruhi-nee is really oblivious by it…"

"wait you like Fujioka?" the red head said in disbelief as he look at his senpai.

Mori nodded with a deadpan face, Kyouya also nodded but after that he glared at him and giving him a look of 'tell her and you will see your doom look' and Fuyu smirk at him.

Little did the four know Hani, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki heard it all as they about to open the door, the four was shocked when the other four opened the door with a loud **thud!... **(and it was closed by hani*)

"daddy wont allow it!" Tamaki yelled at them

"the hell are you yelling tono, didn't you know Hikaru has a crush on haruhi?" Kaoru said to him bluntly

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he blushed from embarrassment

"I was just telling the truth hikaru" Kaoru said with a deadpan face

"at last takashi admit it~"hani said as he hugged his cousin

"how could you do this to me~" tamaki exaggeratedly cried as he shake kyouya who was really annoyed at the moment

"oh~ so you like nee-san, what if I tell her now?" Fuyu said with a devilish smirk and everyone's eyes widen as they look at him, just then Haruhi opened the door again and everyone freezes, fuyu stood up and pulled haruhi into his embrace again.

"ha~ru~ hi~ I have something to tell you~" he as sing songed it, he put haruhi's face on his chest so she wouldn't see it. Fuyu look at the older teens and smirked again his eyes narrowed as he look at them when he saw the rest widen their eyes.

"what is it Fuyu-kun?" haruhi asked as Fuyu loosen the embraced and his arms were loose placed on her waist he looked at Haruhi in a lovingly gaze and took at a glance again to the older teen, who looks like they were about to stop him.

"haruhi-nee I love-" Fuyu said as he looked at Haruhi's brown eyes, he leaned forward, now their face were just a few inches away, the guys were just stunned at the bold movement that the younger kid is about to do to Haruhi.

….

To be continued

I hope you all like it

**EPISODE 3: WISHES AND DENIALS**


End file.
